Frost of the Moon
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Moonkit wants to be normal, like his brother Blackkit. He wants his father to love him, not by his looks. StarClan has set a path very hard for this little kit, which ends as his life ends. He's going to learn betrayal, pain, and love, a feeling he has been wanting from his father since the day his eyes opened. Challenge for Silent Scream's Warrior Challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Frost of the Moon**

**Allegiances'**

**TwilightClan**

**Leader**

**Shadestar- **Dark gray tom with dark amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Mosslight- **White tom with black splotches, gentle brown eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Hollynose- **Black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

**Squirrelshade- **Ginger she-cat with dark ginger legs, green eyes

**Tinyfox- **Small ginger tom with bushy tail, green eyes

**(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**Stonesun- **Brown tom with grey eyes

**Shimmerlake- **Silver she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Foxpaw)**

**Breezefall- **Black tom with white striped tail, amber eyes

**Featherwing- **Light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stormclaw- **Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Lakepaw)**

**Mapleflight- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Flameheart- **Ginger tom with unusually black chest, green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Lakepaw- **Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Foxpaw- **Ginger tom with long whiskers, green eyes

**Bluepaw- **Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens**

**Cherryflight- **Ginger she-cat with unusually black paws, sky blue eyes- Mate of Mosslight- **Expecting**

**Iceshadow- **White she-cat with icy blue eyes- Mate of Stonesun- Kits- **Frozenkit- **White she-cat with grey eyes- **Oakkit- **Brown tom with icy blue eyes

**Leafcloud- **Cream she-cat with green eyes- Mate of Breezefall- Kits- **Shellkit- **Black tom with amber eyes- **Badgerkit- **Black and white tom with green eyes**- Petalkit- **Cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

**Sunfur- **Ginger tom with amber eyes

**SnowClan**

**Leader**

**Snowstar**- White tom with blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Silverpaw)**

**Deputy**

**Riverfall- **blue-gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Goldenheart- **Golden she-cat with red eyes

**Warriors**

**Fallenrose- **Ginger she-cat with broken paw, red eyes

**Tigerfrost- **Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Hawkpaw)**

**Blackscar- **Black tom with scar that goes from his chest to hind leg

**Whitesun- **White she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dapplepelt- **Golden dappled she-cat with green eyes

**Mousefern- **Brown tom with amber eyes

**Berryfire- **Ginger tom with white paws, red eyes

**Apprentices'**

**Silverpaw- **Silver tom

**Hawkpaw- **Brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**Poppyheart- **Cream she-cat with green eyes

**RainClan**

**Leader**

**Rainstar- **Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Pineheart- **Brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Hailtail- **White tom

**Mistyfrost- **Silver-white she-cat

**Leopardclaw- **Unusually spotted tabby tom

**(Apprentice- Littlepaw)**

**Longscar- **white tom with long scar

**Queens**

**Lightstrike- **White tabby she-cat with blue-amber eyes

**DawnClan**

**Leader**

**Dawnstar- **Tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Fallenclaw- **Black tom with one claw missing

**Medicine Cat**

**Birdfall- **Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

**Sharpfang- **Light gray tom with amber eyes

**Streamflower**- Black she-cat with white chest

**(Apprentice- Ravenpaw)**

**Lakemist- **Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Appleshine- **Tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**Ivystream- **Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes


	2. Progolue- How it started

**Frost of the Moon- Prologue**

**In TwilightClan~**

"Come on, Cherryflight! You can do it!" Hollynose, the medicine cat, mewed. Cherryflight shuddered and heaved. She yowled as a bundle of white fur slithered out. Hollynose grabbed it and gave it to Mosslight, Cherryflight's mate. The white tom with black splotches licked the kit, until he heard it mew. A brown tom with gray eyes sat next to Mosslight.

Cherryflight heaved again as a bundle of black fur slithered out. "Good! One more Cherryflight!" Hollynose assured her. Hollynose quickly got the bundle of fur and gave it to the brown tom.

Cherryflight yowled as a white bundle of fur slithered out. "That's all of them. Good job Cherryflight." Hollynose mewed. Hollynose licked the white bundle till it started to mew. "Did they-"Hollynose was interrupted. "Yes." Mosslight mewed.

"What's wrong with Cherryflight!?" The brown tom yowled. Hollynose turned around and saw Cherryflight breathe very slowly. Her eyes were starting to close.

"Cherryflight! Keep your eyes open!" Mosslight yowled. But it was too late. Cherryflight closed her eyes and mewed, "Blackkit, Snowkit for the first white kit, and Moonkit."

She stopped breathing as Hollynose yowled, "No! Cherryflight!" They had been littermates.


End file.
